The present invention relates generally to a bank note container box, and particularly to a device for locking a front cover attached to the container box.
At least one box, but generally a plurality, is inserted in an automatic money depositing and disbursing machine for stacking bank notes therein and for dispensing bank notes therefrom. The upper opening of such a box must be opened so that bank notes can be passed therethrough during the money depositing and disbursing mode operations, whereas the upper opening must be securely closed when the box is removed from the automatic money depositing and disbursing machine. For this purpose, a front cover is swingably mounted to each box to cover or uncover the opening.
It is desirable that the front cover is combined with locking means for locking the cover in the closed position when the box is removed from the machine. thereby to prevent the cover from opening accidentally, and that the locking means be automatically released when the box is held in position in the machine.